User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Jacob Van Hellsing
This pge is a sub page to The Count's page. 'Jacob Van Hellsing' D.Gray-man.600.439841.jpg|Jacob Van Hellsing, As he is corrently now days. cross_marian_13653.jpg|a Close up to his face, with the infamous easily recognized cigarette he always smoke. 'Jacob Van Hellsing '''Is the son of the legendery vampire hunter Abraham Van Hellsing. He was b orn in 1901, and rased by his father to be a vampire hunter since birth. However, an unfortune event happpend, when, while in the middle of WWI, while he was onlt 16, and still trained with his father as a vampire hunter, he adn h is father, while on a battle field of the fist world war, were stuck in the middle of a fight between the Arch Demon Mephistopheles and the count. The count won the fight, and it cost's mephisto in the price of his arm, but the coloteral damage harmed the hellsings, which were right there, accidently. The Count, whom harried up to see if they are alright, as he and Abraham knew each other, to the point he actually entered Abraham into the monster hunting world, and gave him advices and weapons which can harm vampires in the time he fought against dracula (or the fake count, as The Count tend to call him). When he came ot Abraham, who had barely seconds to live, Abraham rejected help by simply telling him to save his son, and then died. As such, In the memory of his student, He rashed to Jacob. at this point, jacob lost 1 liter of blood, had half of his body, including one of his arms blown up, his heart was torn apart, he had only one eye, and the count was able to find out that half of his soul got accidently ripped off by mephisto. And as such, since he knew the only thing who can save him now is an emergency treatment in one of his laboratorys, and since there were couple of tests he wanted to condact on the hellsings, because of their extraordenery will power and pyhsical attributes, and considering the new hand he achived, he decided to put Jacob into a good use. he instantly transported the two of the into one of his labs, which putting at the same time Jacob in a frozen state, so he won't die. In the lab, The Count first of all installed the heart of a Mythical Transcendent Werewolf in him, to make sure he would survive. when the healing capabilities of the Heart kicked in, He injected him 1 liter of The blood of a Transcendent Undead, and gave him the capabilities of both a Transcendent Vampire and a Transcendent Ghost. Then, to repair his soul, he attached to his soul the soul of a Mythical Legendary Dragon he once killed and then sealed in a can. He then gave him the eye of Odin himself, which he was able to equir form odin years ago. according to the legends, Odin gave his eye to mimir for great knowledge. in fact, he gave his eye to The Count, So The Count Would convince mimir to teach him the secret of the ancient runes. And for the coup de grâce, He attached the hand of Mephistopheles into his severed arm. When Jacob woke up, and found out his body has been changed, and the blood of the undead is flowing in his body, the soul of a dragon is inside of him, the heart of a werewolf beating in his chest, and his hand is the one of one of the devils, He went berserker. He run wild and destroyed everthing in his path, until the Count needed to interfere. Jacob tossed to the Count all the responsebility for his father's death, and hated his guts for turning him into this abamonation. Eventually, considering the lack of self control Jacob had in this state, and him doesn't knowing even a bit how to control his new powers, and considering the Count DID defeated each of the beings Jacob was empowered by, The count eventually defeated him, and beat some sense to him. Afterwards, as Jacob learned about the history of the Count and His Father, Abraham Van Hellsing, he started to feel more comfterble. he still was mad on the count for making him into this "thing", and he still saw him, to some leve, responsible for his father's death, but he agreed to stay in the lab so the count could run tests on his body. he stayed there for 6 months, which in them he learned that te count infact posses no true supernatural abilities, and that he is infact a human with no superpowers, just an absolute control and understanding of his body, and a mind surpassing those of the gods. He grow to admire the count with each day passing, until when the tests were finished, and the count told him he can go on his way and return killing off monsters, Jacob asked The Count to let him stay, and train him, just like he trained his father. The count agreed, and for the past years he taught Jacob how to control his new powers, and master the powers and abilities he orignally had. Eventually, Jacob became The Count's right hand man, and even took part in manipulating the magicians in the operation to catch the count in WWII, and operation he helped the count plan as well. Right now he is functioning as a body guard for the Count and his family, and also work as a chief executive of many of the counts facilities and organizations, and work as the supreme general of The Phantom Army. At the yes 1990 he and The Count went to take down together an organization whom interfeared with The Count's buisness. This organization also was able to summen The Fallen Angel Lord Azazel to help them fight against the two. It should be mentioned though, that while he is still considered as a Fallen Angel Lord, he is one of the closests fallen angels to the title of a Fallen Transcendent Angel, together with Beelzbub. The count, who never even bothered with facing against Azazel, simply continue on to the leader of the organization, letting Jacob taking the fallen angel by himself. While the fight was indeed hard, after awakening his full powers, while going into a combination between his full Undead form, together with his Vampiric, Ghoust Werewolf and Draconic powers, and activating his right eye and left hand to it's fullest extent, he was able to overpowered and beaten Azazel. But, instead of temporarly killing the fallen angel by destroying his body, and letting him take years until his body could recreate itself in the pits of hell, he decided to rip off Azazel's wings, whom holds decent amount of his power, and the full extent of his dignity. That way, he weakened even more the already weakened fallen angel, and then sent him to hell with the power of his left hand, so all the demons could see that Azazel lost his wings. Since then, Azazel posses an immense grudge against Jacob and The Count. After taking away Azazel's wings though, Jacib asked The Count to use the wings in the same way he used the hand of mephisto, the eye of odin, and all the rest of the magical body parts he implanted in him, so he could become even stronger, after seeing that now, it's seems even he can encounter enemys he barely able to defeat. The Count agreed, and in the laboratory, implanted in him the two wings of Azazel. Since then, Jacob possesed the powers of a Fallen Angel Lord. Jacob also always smoking. it's not as if he likes to smoke. it's simply that the Count created special cigarette and ordered him to smoke her. for almost 100 years, Jacob still smoke this cigarette. This is a special cigarette, which were created from parts of the Count's anti-magic amulate. The smoke from this cigarette can negate magical and supernatural phenomena, including being extermely poinsenus to magical beings. when the Count first gave him a taset from this cigarette for the first time, Jacob nearly got choked to death, and needed to go throguh and extreme treatment for weeks. since then, The Count ordered him to smoke it slowly, until he would stat to get used to it. at first he smoked it in a dosage of one inhale with each week. later it went to one inhale per day. eventually, it reached to the point now Jacob need to smoke from this cigarette every passing moment. becuase of that, he now got used to the effects of the cigarette, and was able to surpassed them a little bit. as such, even while in combat, you would see him smoking. it comes as a way to decide how strong his enemy, and if he needs to use more then the powers he is capable of using while smoking this cigarette and have it's somke inside of his body, or if he need to stop smoking it, and getting all the smoke out of his body. It also works well as a way to attack his oponents, because even one inhale is extremly deadly. after a the first time The Count took jacob to a meeting with lucifer, when they were about to leave, Lucifer accidently inhaled a little bit of the smoke. as a result, he collapesed, choking, and was barely able to stand on his feats, most of his pwoers rendered useless. as such, if the enemy he face against is far to strong for him, Jacob tend to pretend to get cought by the enemy after inhaling a lot of smoke, and then breath it all on the enemy, causing them to inhale it (since nearly no one is aware for the powers of this cigarette), and then Jacob would procceed to use his full power, while they are barely capable of staying conscious. though the cigarette can also damage the magical abilities of people simply with a physical connection between the smoke and the person, even if it's just the smoke touch someone, or floating on his skin. It is also important to mention that this cigarette NEVER ends up. no matter what is happening, no matter how much you would burn it, this cigarette is conceptually ficused in reality, and cannot be erazed or destroyed in any way or form. 'Powers and abilities: Supernaturl Hunter:' Jacob has been trained in the same ways his father did, and eventually became a supernatural hunter. 'Supernatural Priest Training: He has been trained by The Count in the way of a supernatural priest, to know better his divine abilities, and to control and tame better his unholy ones. '''Ultimate Fighter: After decades of trainings with the Count, Jacob reached to the peak non divine level of combat. 'Mythical Transcedent Werewolf Heart's:' *Partial Transformation *Werewolf Physiology **Claw Retraction **Invulnerability **Lunar Empowerment **Regenerative Healing Factor **Supernatural Condition ***Supernatural Strength ***Supernatural Speed ***Supernatural Senses **Wolf Physiology ***Environmental Adaptation ***Feral Mind ***Predator Instinct ***Temperature Regulation ***Weather Adaptation *Animal Empowerment *Monster Manipulation (To all therians) *Nature Transcendency **Animal Magic **Territory Creation **World Connection *Prime Being (of any/all werebeasts) **Absolute Command (only on werebeasts) **Entity Lordship (Over all/specific types of werebeasts) ***Sapient Race Creation **Flawless Indestructibility/Supernatural Survivability **Genetic Memory (connecting to all living, deceased and potential therians) ***Ancestral Evocation (from past werebeasts) ***Descendent Evocation (to future werebeasts) **Mystic Derivation (Over all therians) ***Magic Immunity (To the magic of therians) **Power Immunity (To the powers of therians) **Singularity *Transcendent Physiology **Limitation Transcendence **Self-Adaptation **Shapeshifting **Supernatural Condition (master level) ***Supernatural Agility ***Supernatural Durability ***Supernatural Endurance ***Supernatural Instincts ***Supernatural Reflexes ***Supernatural Regeneration ***Supernatural Senses ***Supernatural Speed ***Supernatural Stamina ***Supernatural Strength *Werebeast Physiology **Blessing Inducement ***Enhancing Mutation ***Upgrading Subordination ****Conversion *****Beast Transmutation *****Conversion Empowerment *****Lycanthropic Infection *****Uplifting (converting beasts, such as wolfweres) ****Lunar Mind *****Berserker Physiology *****Lunar Empowerment *****Night Empowerment **Pheromone Manipulation ***Supernatural Tracking ****Hunting Intuition **Transformation 'Transcendent Undead blood:' *Almighty Ascension **Flawless Indestructibility ***Supernatural Survivability *Death Transcendency *Mesmerizing Presence **Defeat Inducement **Hypnosis **Unnatural Presence *Prime Being **Entity Lordship (Over all undead creatures) **Imperceptibility **Indomitable Will **Magic Transcendence (Mostly Voodoo or Dark Arts) **Ultimate Intangibility **Singularity *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength **Limitation Transcendence **Shape shifting (to the level he can change into most forms of life, though he is limited to size between the one of an ameba to the size of a mountain range, and he can't mimic any ability whihc is not physical of the creator he change into. as such, he can't simply change into an angel, and then posses the powers of an angel). **Reality Warping (Master-Level User) *Undead Physiology **Apocalypse Inducement **Brain Empowerment **Consumption Healing **Conversion ***Disease Generation ***Zombification **Dark Arts ***Necromancy ***Reanimation ***Resurrection ***Voodoo/Sympathetic Magic **Death Empowerment **Defunct Physiology **Illusion Manipulation ***Absolute Illusion **Killing Instinct ***Feral Mind *Undead Manipulation **Carcass Manipulation **Zombie Manipulation *'Transcendent Ghost Physiology:' **Amortality **Astral Plane Manipulation ***Astral Manipulation ****Astral Trapping ***Omnipathy ***Psionics **Death Embodiment **Ectoplasm Manipulation ***Ectoplasmic Beam Emission ***Soul/Soul Energy Absorption **Fear Inducement **Illusion Manipulation ***True Illusion **Invisibility **Meta-Possession ***Remote Possession **Nether Manipulation ***Necromancy ***Anti-Healing Factor: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. ***Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. ****Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. ****Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. ****Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. ****Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. ****Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. ****Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. *****Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. ****Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. ****Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. ***Death Transcendency ***Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. ****Absolute Destruction: Collapse anything/everything into oblivion. ****Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. ****Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. ***Magic: Control the Mystical energies. ****Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. ****Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manor of afflictions. ****Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. ****Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. ****Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. ****Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects. ****Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. ****Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. ****Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. ****Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings. **Non-Corporeal Form **Omnireplication **Phantasm Manipulation **Solipsistic Manipulation ***Sympathetic Magic **Spirit World Lordship **Portal Manipulation ***Teleportation Manipulation **Ultimate Intangibility *'Transcendent Vampire Physiology:' **Absorption ***Emotion Absorption ***Energy Absorption ***Life-Force Absorption ***Soul Absorption **Almighty Ascension ***Flawless Indestructibility ****Supernatural Survivability **Blood Transcendency ***Blood Absorption ***Blood Magic ***Blood Manipulation ***Killing Empowerment **Mesmerizing Presence ***Defeat Inducement ***Persuasion ***Supernatural Beauty ***Unnatural Presence **Prime Being ***Entity Lordship (Over all vampires) ***Genesis Creation ***Imperceptibility ***Indomitable Will ***Magic ***Psionic Manipulation ***Singularity ***Ultimate Intangibility **Transcendent Physiology ***Supernatural Condition (master level) ****Supernatural Senses ****Supernatural Speed ****Supernatural Stamina ****Supernatural Strength ***Limitation Transcendence ***Shapeshifting **Vampire Physiology ***Conversion ****Vampirization ***Dark Arts ****Necromancy ****Reanimation ****Resurrection ***Bat Manipulation ***Bat Swarming ***Daytime Walking ****Day Empowerment ***Death Empowerment ***Illusion Manipulation ****Absolute Illusion ***Night Empowerment ****Lunar Empowerment ****Darkness Manipulation ***Subordination Manipulation (Over vampires) ****Vampire Manipulation ****Bond Empowerment ****Companion Allegiance ****Upgrading Subordination 'Mythical Legendary Draong's Soul:' *Infinite Energy -when entering into a super form. *Invulnerability (only from physical attacks. any form of magic who can overpowered him who is infused with physical strengh could still harm him) *Physical Augmentation *Self-Power Augmentation *Cosmic Manipulation *Draconic Element Manipulation *Draconic Energy Manipulation **Dragon Aura *Dragon Manipulation **Dragon Physiology *Fundamental Forces Manipulation *Limitation Transcendence *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology **Immortality **Absolute Condition: ***Absolute Senses ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength *Dragon Arm *Dragon Armor *Dragon Aura *Dragon Heart *Elemental Breath *Enhanced Roar *Magic Combat *Magic Resistance The Right Eye Of Odin (all abilities are activating throguh the eye, so assuming he got his eye damaged, they won't work, or at least work less well. if the eye is covered, the abilities wouldn't function at maximum, and every attack which used as a shot of energy would be only from the eye). Originally he didn't posses that much power with this eye, but later along the line, after serise of expiriments and absorbing the powers of diferent deitys, he reached into his nearly almighty state: *Divine Force Manipulation **Aether Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Benefic Force Manipulation **Celestial Manipulation **Divine Aura **Divine Empowerment **Divine Energy Manipulation **Divine Element Manipulation ***Divine Earth Manipulation ****Divine Metal Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation ***Divine Lightning Manipulation ***Holy Fire Manipulation ***Holy Water Manipulation ****Sacred Ice Manipulation ***Sacred Darkness Manipulation ***Sacred Light Manipulation ***Sacred Wind Manipulation **Divine Magic: ***Absolute Will: ****Absolute Existence - can rewrite himself to be whatever he wills. ****Absolute Force Manipulation ****Absolute Law Manipulation ****Almighty Ascension ****Almighty Law Creation ****Almighty Link ****Alpha Reality ****Ambition Manipulation ****Imagination Manifestation ****Indomitable Will ****Inner Power ****Meta Power Manipulation *****Meta Ability Creation ****Meta Summoning ****Meta Transcendence - by willing himself to transcend his own limitations. ****Mind Control - by exerting his will over the will of others in an absolute fashion. ****Nonexistence - by willing things out of existence. ****Omega Reality ****Omnikinesis ****Omniverse Manipulation - by exerting his will upon the whole of creation at once. ****Origin Manipulation ****Persuasion ****Physical Law Immunity ****Population Control ****Reality Anchoring ****Reality Restoration ****Reality Warping ****Subordination Manipulation ****Supreme Voice ****Ultimate Invincibility: *****Absolute Condition *****Affinity *****Almighty Object Fusion *****Alpha/Omega Physiology *****Army Annihilation *****Badass Adaptation *****Combat Adaptation *****Combat Perception *****Combat Specialist *****Disease Immunity *****Divinity *****Divine Combat *****Divine Weaponry (The weapon can make the user invincible) *****Enhanced Preparedness *****God Mode *****Immortality *****Indomitable Will *****Meta Combat *****Miracle *****Omnicompetence *****One-Man Army *****Perfection *****Personal Domain *****Power Absorption *****Resurrection *****Self-Power Augmentation *****Self Transcendence *****Superpower Evolution *****Superiority *****Ultimate Fighter *****Unpredictability *****Victory Manipulation *****Weapon Proficiency (Unbeatable with weapons) *****Zenith ****Universal Irreversibility ****Willpower Aura - user's infinite will is strong enough to manifest as an energetic aura. ****Transcendent Willpower Embodiment - the user of this ability could be considered a transcendent embodiment of willpower. ****Willpower Manipulation ***Animancy ***Creation ***Destruction ***Divine Empowerment ***Divine Sight ***Divine Territory ***Divine Weaponry ***Divinity ***Healing Prayer ***Holy Gift ***Illusion Manipulation ***Magic Absorption ***Mysticism ***Necromancy ***Omni-Magic ***Spell Casting ***Spell Creation **Divine Weather Manipulation **Divinity **Exorcism **Healing **Holy Projectile Attacks **Impurity Destruction **Light Manipulation **Miracle Manipulation **Mysticism **Purification **Sanctification **Smite - With a simple look, he can smite other entitys. **Soul Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *Deity Manipulation - He can control and Command Lesser deitys, and also create them at will, though it takes a lot of stamina to do so. *Divine Attacks *Healing *Impurity Destruction *Sky Lordship (All capabilities are on a higher level then simple sky manipulation, but are barely considered as sky lordship, considering him posssing simply the eye of odin, and as such, any sky father and a god who is specilize with control over the sky could overwhelm him): **All Air-Based Abilities ***Atmospheric Adaptation ****Avian Manipulation *****Avian Physiology *****Creation *****Animal Creation ****Electrical Physical Combat ****Flight Manipulation *****Levitation ****Gas Manipulation *****Smog Generation *****Vapor Manipulation ****Non-Corporeal Form ****Perfect Storm ****Rainbow Manipulation ****Sky Manipulation *****Cloud Manipulation *****Cloud Generation *****Cloud Mimicry *****Rain Creation *****Weather Manipulation *****Storm Manipulation ******Storm Mimicry 'The Left Hand Of The Devil:' *Energy Strike *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength *Dark Element Manipulation **Black Earth Manipulation ***Black Metal Manipulation **Black Lightning Manipulation **Dark Acid Manipulation **Dark Fire Manipulation **Dark Light Manipulation **Dark Water Manipulation ***Dark Ice Manipulation **Dark Wind Manipulation ***Dark Smoke Manipulation **Grim Darkness Manipulation *Demonic Element Manipulation **Demonic Earth Manipulation ***Demonic Metal Manipulation **Demonic Energy Manipulation **Demonic Light Manipulation **Demonic Lightning Manipulation **Demonic Wind Manipulation **Diabolic Darkness Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation **Hell Water Manipulation ***Demonic Ice Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation **Demonic Magic - high level of demonic magic. **Demonic Empowerment **Demonic Energy Manipulation **Demonic Aura **Demonic Infusion **Demon Manipulation - effect all demons which are lower then demon lords. can effect even some demons lords. **Demonic Weapon Arsenal: He posses a pocket dimension which in him he have millions of demonic weapons. **Malefic Force Manipulation **Morality Manipulation **Sin Manipulation *Explosion Inducement *Implosion Inducement *Internal Rupturing *Magic Absorption - Throught his left hand alone. *Necrotic Empowerment *Nothingness Manipulation *Sealing *Soul Absorption *War Empowerment *Wound Transferal *Hell Lordship -all capabilities are on the level of archdemons: **Authority within Hell. **Dark Lord **Death Aspect Inducement **Demon Creation **Demonic Empowerment **Hell Manipulation **Necromancy ***Death Empowerment ***Death Sense ***Life-Force Absorption ***Mediumship ***Reanimation ***Resurrection ***Soul Manipulation ***Soullessness ***Summoning (of demons and evil entitys) **Punishment **Soul Absorption **Tormentor **Torture Equipment Proficiency **Vice Inducement *Army Manipulation (of the armys of hell which he can summon) *Anger Empowerment *Corruption Manipulation *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: **Absolute Destruction **Anti-Energy Manipulation **Antimatter Manipulation **Apocalypse Inducement **Anarchy Inducement **Corrupted Environment Manipulation **Corruption Manipulation **Curse Manipulation **Crash! **Destabilization **Disaster Manipulation **Extinction Inducement **Fallout Manipulation **Madness Manipulation **Malefic Force Manipulation **Nether Manipulation **Negative Forces Manipulation **Nightmare Manipulation **Omnicombustion **Omnidirectional Disaster Waves **Pestilence Manipulation **Unhealing *Lie Manipulation *Primordial Darkness Manipulation: **Darkness Manipulation ***Absolute Darkness ***Dark Aura Manipulation ***Dark Chi Manipulation ***Dark Element Manipulation ***Dark Energy Manipulation ***Life Darkness Manipulation ***Dark Weather Manipulation ***Darkside View ***Conceptual Darkness Manipulation ***Light Absorption **Omniverse Manipulation ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Absolute Will ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Nether Manipulation ***Omnificence ***Prime Source **Reality Warping ***Antimatter Manipulation ****Antimatter Stabilization ***Concept Manipulation ****Concept Disruptor ****Conceptual Attacks ***Creation ***Matter Manipulation *Supernatural Dominion: **Entity Lordship ***Absolute Command ***Empathic Summoning ***Life Mastery ***Subordination Manipulation **Living Conduit ***Channeling ***Infinite Supply ***Power Containment ***Supernatural Condition **Maximum Quintessential Control/Elemental Manipulation ***Ambition Manipulation ***Meta Crafting ***Null Energy Manipulation ***Quintessence Force **Personal Domain ***Authority ***Doorway Embodiment ***Key to the Door ***Environmental Unity ***Territory Creation **Transformation ***Ability Tier Activation ***Mode Switching ***True Form ***Zenith **Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. ***Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. ***Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. **Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. **Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. **Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. ***Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. ***Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. ***Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. ***Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. ***Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. ***Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. ***Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. **Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. **Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. **Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. ***Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. ****Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. ***Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. ***Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. ***Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. **Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. **Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. **Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. ***Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. ***Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. ***Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. ***Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. **Nigh Omnipotence: Have overwhelming, near-infinite godlike power. ***Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. 'The Wings Of Azazel:' *Angel Lord Physiology: **Angel Physiology ***Flight by Wing Manifestation ***Holy Fire Manipulation ***Light Element Manipulation ***Supernatural Condition **Angelic Force Manipulation ***Angel Manipulation ****Angel Creation ***Angelic Magic ****Angelic Force Manipulation ****Angelization ****Animancy ****Creation ****Destruction ****Divine Element Manipulation ****Divine Weaponry ****Holy Gift ****Magical Energy Absorption ****Mysticism ****Positive Forces Manipulation ****Reality Warping (Master-level) ****Smite ****Spell Casting ****Spell Creation ****White Arts *Demon Lord Physiology: **Demon Manipulation **Demonic Force Manipulation: ***Demonic Magic ****Dark Arts *Omni-Magic: **Magic Intuition **Matter Manipulation **Omnikinesis **Power Immunity ***Magic Immunity **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Absolute Condition ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Almighty Ascension ***Causality Manipulation ***Cosmic Awareness ***Ethereal Manipulation ***Meta Probability Manipulation ***Omnifarious ***Totality Manipulation ***Omnipresential Attack - He can attack, at full power, every point in the space-time in a said universe. **Fallen Angel Manipulation (absolute control over all normal fallen angels. some level of control over fallen angel lords, as he posses the wings of Azazel, but he posses no control over beings such as beelzbub or other VERY high fallen angel lords, let along lucifer. *Absolute Condition: **Absolute Beauty - As someone who posses the wings of one of the greatest fallen angels, he posses unmatchable beauty. **Absolute Charisma - As someone who posses the wings of one of the greatest fallen angels, he posses unmatchable charisma. **Absolute Senses **Absolute Speed **Absolute Stamina **Absolute Strength Transcendent werewolf.jpg|Jacob in a full Werewolf transformation Dracul Void Sword.jpg|Jacob in a full vampire transformation 128ed206623244fdcc1d56267d0d3557.jpg|Jacob's Ghost Form Transcendent Undead.jpg|Jacob, after entering into the peak of his undead powers Transcedent Dragon.jpg|jacob, after entering into his full Dragon form all_seeing_eyes_of_the_gods_by_muramasa73-da0ngq4.png|Odin's Right Eye Devil Hand....jpg|The Left Hand Of Mephistopheles YHpsXNh.jpg|Azazel, when he had his wings. Jacob nowdays.jpg|Because of the vampiric and undead blood in him, and the expiriments he has been throguh, from some reasons all of his hair became crimson. is how he normally looks in his "human" form, while not activating his other parts. Themes: Exorcist The Battle is to the Strong On the Battlefield The World is Tumbling Down Excalibur extended Final Getsuga Tenshou Theme The Butler Snakes Of Despair Lucifer Dance: Part A Cometh The Hour Parte A Category:Blog posts